Four Days in the Life of Ianto Jones
by cjh4ever
Summary: Ianto has to deal with his jealousy. Will he stay with Jack or walk away? Obviously Jack/Ianto, with appearances by the other characters. Some references to sex but nothing graphic. NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_I was playing with the idea of jealousy and in particular how Ianto would react if he found out Jack was playing around. This is the result. Told from Ianto's point of view, it features Jack/Ianto with cameos from the other characters. Enjoy_

* * *

Tuesday morning

That Tuesday morning Ianto sprang from his bed well before the alarm sounded. He was relaxed and refreshed after his day off and ready to face the world. Monday had been spent mainly in sleep: he had got to bed at six in the morning and did not rise until four in the afternoon. Then he had pottered round the flat, not doing much; he had spent much of his time thinking back to Sunday night when he had experienced the most amazing sex yet with Jack. Now he made for the bathroom and showered quickly. Drying, he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He noticed yellowing bruises on his arms and a hickey on his shoulder. He grinned and turned slightly. Yes, there were bruises on his arse too. Sunday had been a good night! He quickly shaved and dressed. He did not stop for breakfast: he had other plans.

Ianto strolled to his car, parked quite a way away in the only space he could find at six on a Monday morning. He thought back again to the Sunday evening he'd spent with Jack. It was the tenth time that Jack had asked him to his bed and this had been as glorious as the other nine. The night had started with a quick drink at a local bar then a walk back to the Hub with Jack's hand on his arse, inside his trousers, squeezing hard and exploring, while Jack had told him exactly what he was going to with him. And he had, with Ianto's willing participation. They'd ended up in Jack's bed having started in the Tourist Office. God, it had been good; Ianto was still tingling with remembrance as he unlocked his car and drove off.

He parked his car in the Red Dragon centre car park and walked along the back streets. It was a sunny morning and he felt like singing but settled for whistling. He hadn't whistled since he was a kid but found he could remember how. He was so happy. He was one of the first customers at the little bakery close to the Norwegian Church. Ianto had found it on one of his forays around the city and often bought food for the office here: their doughnuts were especially good. But this morning he wanted bagels.

"You're early today," smiled the assistant who had served him in the past. "What can I get you?"

"Bagels. I'd like two with cream cheese and two plain, please," replied Ianto. He watched as the goods were placed in a bag and then paid for them. "Thanks," he called as he strode away. Jack would love the surprise treat for his breakfast.

Still Tuesday morning

He was walking towards the Hub along the wooden walkway but still some way away when he stopped abruptly. The entrance to the Tourist Office was just in sight and Jack was outside the door – with a blonde girl. Ianto stared as Jack took her face between his hands and kissed her on the lips. It was a long and intimate kiss. Jack watched as the girl walked away, in the opposite direction to where Ianto stood.

Making a 90 degree turn, Ianto walked towards the barrage, not seeing where he was going, colliding with people hurrying on their way to work. He started to run and didn't stop until he could run no further. He was out of breath and hurting so much. He stood looking out over the water scarcely believing what he had seen: Jack had been kissing the girl and it was not a major leap of the imagination to know that he had also shagged her. The night with Ianto had obviously meant nothing to Jack if he could go with someone else the next day. The realisation was shattering. Of course, Ianto had heard of Jack's reputation – Owen had rather made a point to telling him – but despite this Ianto had felt he was special, had been made to feel that way by Jack. He had been taken in completely. He was just a part-time shag, one of the many according to Owen.

Ianto stood immobile as thoughts ran through his head. His good mood had vanished and he was bereft. He felt like he had after Lisa had died. Taking a long, deep breath Ianto composed himself. He had to go to work and act like he had seen nothing. He had to carry on. He had done it before and he could do it again. He noticed he was still carrying the bagels and threw them in a rubbish bin. So much for surprising Jack, he had been the one to get the surprise.

Entering the Tourist Office, Ianto went behind the counter to his computer. He had realised, on the long walk back to the Hub, that he had no proof to back up his suspicions. Maybe there was another explanation, maybe it wasn't as he had assumed. He logged on and accessed the CCTV log for last night. The footage was clear and Ianto could no longer doubt. Jack had gone to his quarters about 10pm and come out again 15 minutes later, washed and changed. He had left the Hub only to return after an hour with the blonde girl. They had gone down to the Hub where Jack had settled with her on the sofa by the workstations and they had kissed then shagged. They had stayed there the rest of the night and at 6.30am Jack had made her coffee into which he had dropped Retcon. Ianto had seen them when Jack was escorting her off the premises.

"Ianto, any chance of some coffee, sweetheart?" It was Gwen. She had just arrived and was looking at Ianto hopefully.

Ianto shook himself back to reality. He had to act like normal. "Of course. I'm just checking up on an order," he gestured to the computer. "The Net connection is a bit slow. I'll be down in a minute."

"Great, couldn't start the day without a shot of your coffee," she laughed. "Did you have a good day off?"

"Yes, thanks." It had been good, it was what he had found out this morning that had ruined it. "You do anything special last night?"

"Had a meal with a friend from college and her husband. Ended up with me and Sue in the kitchen nattering over the washing up while Rhys and Terry watched TV," she laughed again, ruefully. "Bet your day was more exciting than that."

Ianto just smiled. He had never confided in his colleagues about what he did in his private life, mainly because there was not much to tell except what he got up to with Jack and those were treasured moments not to be shared. He was glad of his reticence now.

"Well, I'd better get down to work. See you later." Gwen left through the door to the Hub which Ianto opened for her.

Ianto exited the CCTV log and sat in thought for a moment. What was he going to do? Should he approach Jack with what he knew? Should he just ignore it? How did he feel about it? These were all questions he couldn't answer, not right now. What he did know was that he had to carry on as normal. He did not want anyone to know how humiliated he felt. He locked the PC screen and went into the Hub ready to start his duties.

* * *

_Tell me what you think, it gets a bit angsty from here ..._


	2. Chapter 2

Later the same day

The day was like a lot of others when there were no major Rift incidents. Owen spent most of his time in the medical bay working on an alien cadaver found a few days before. He was trying to work out the cause of death and not having a lot of success. Surprisingly, he was in a good mood as he ran tests and checked his readings while humming to himself. Gwen was following up a lead from an ex-colleague in the police and disappeared around midday for the bulk of the afternoon. Tosh was, as usual, glued to her computer screens, enlarging the alien language database as well as running some analyses of artefacts. In the morning, Jack stayed mainly in his office at his computer but he also spent time with the other members of the team checking on progress and saying an encouraging word or two. He was out for lunch and once he got back he wandered off to the firing range.

Ianto provided the team with drinks and food as required and kept to the Tourist Office quite a bit. His duties there were routine so he had time to try and analyse his feelings after the shock he'd received. One moment he'd convinced himself that he should confront Jack and sever all further non-work contact with him. The next, he was desolate at the thought of never lying in the man's arms again and experiencing the peace and happiness he found there. In mid-afternoon, Ianto made more coffee and then took some artefacts to the archives for storage. He was still there, standing by the open shelving writing a label, when Jack came in.

"Ianto, you've been elusive today," said Jack, smiling at the Welshman.

"Have I?" Ianto was surprised how normal his voice sounded when his heart was beating wildly.

"Yes, you have. I've hardly seen you and you know I like to rest my weary eyes on your wonderful body as often as I can." Jack was close behind Ianto now and rested an exploratory hand on his arse. "Umm, firm."

Ianto felt the familiar rush of pleasure at Jack's touch. It was like an adrenaline rush that fizzed round his body and left him unable to think coherently. "Now that really is harassment, sir," he managed to say, keeping his tone level.

"And you love it," whispered Jack in his ear. The hand was joined by its twin and they slowly moved further up under Ianto's suit jacket and rested either side of his waist while Jack pressed his hips against Ianto's arse. "You free tonight?"

Ianto, with the part of his brain that was still functioning, weighed the arguments for agreeing or not. Reluctantly, very reluctantly, he knew he had to decline or become Jack's sex slave. While the latter had many attractions, his self-esteem forced him to make the hard choice. "No, sorry. I'm meeting some friends for a drink. Probably have a meal as well, I expect," he got out finally. He was finding it hard to breathe as Jack's hands were moving again; one was on his stomach and the other working its way further down his front.

"Pity," responded Jack, continuing to explore Ianto's body. "Sure?"

"I'm sure. It's been organised for a while, can't pull out now."

Jack sighed. "Oh well, my loss. Anyway, it's good you're keeping up a private life. It's important." He smiled before kissing Ianto's neck and releasing him. "Some other time."

"Yeah, some other time," agreed Ianto, still agitated and breathless from the encounter. He watched as Jack smiled that devastating lazy smile and left the room.

It took Ianto 10 minutes to fully recover from his encounter with Jack. He hated lying to him about a previous engagement for the evening; after Lisa he had promised never to lie to him again. He picked up his mobile and called Joe, an old school friend who he saw from time to time, and was relieved to find he was free for a drink that evening. That salved his conscience about lying at least.

He stayed in the archives until 17.30 when he went to make the final batch of coffee before formal finishing time. On a day like today, he expected Gwen and Owen would head home pretty sharpish after their drinks. Tosh would stay a bit longer if she was at a critical point in some programming but even she would be gone by 19.30. As he brewed coffee, he wondered what Jack would do with himself this evening. Would he go and find another shag? Before this morning, Ianto would never have thought so but now he was sure Jack would be out on the town.

Handing round the coffees, Ianto decided he needed to find out just what Jack got up to. The drink with Joe needn't be a long one, a couple of pints and he could ditch him saying he had to be somewhere else. Joe would understand. He could be back in time to keep watch on Jack. The more he thought about it the more it seemed the best way to proceed. He left the Hub just before 18.00 and made for home, after making one last trip to the archives.

Tuesday evening

The night was cold with a keen wind blowing across the Bay. Ianto huddled in his car, parked unobtrusively by Jolyon's Hotel close to the Hub's two entrances. The drink with Joe had gone as he had expected, two pints and a steak sandwich each while they talked about Cardiff City's latest signing and their prospects for the season. Joe was an easy companion and he was settling down to watch the match on the big screen when Ianto had said he had to leave. Some hour and half later, Ianto envied him. He was cold and needed to pee but didn't want to leave the car as he thought that if Jack was going to make a move it would be about now.

As if on cue, the alien scanner Ianto had taken from the archives showed movement at the Tourist Office entrance. The scanner had been found a few months earlier by Suzie and analysis had shown that it could latch onto and follow people using a DNA reference. Ianto had obtained Jack's DNA profile from his blood sample held in the Medical Bay and entered it into the scanner. The scanner had been inert until now, showing Jack stationary in the Hub. Ianto looked over and after a minute or two Jack's familiar figure came into view, striding across the Plass. He crossed the road and was soon striding up Lloyd George Avenue into the town. Ianto was not sure of the scanner's range so quickly exited his car and followed, hanging back so that he would not be spotted. Twenty minutes later, after a brisk walk, Jack entered a club. Assuming he would be there at least 15 minutes – surely even Jack would need that long to hook up with someone - Ianto popped into the pub next door and used their toilets. It was 9.42.

It was exactly 37 minutes after he had entered that Jack left the club, with a scantily dressed redhead on his arm. Ianto was standing in a shadowy shop doorway and spotted the couple immediately. Jack was talking animatedly and the woman suddenly laughed delightedly. Ianto was instantly jealous. What could she mean to Jack when he'd only just met her? It should have been Ianto he was with, Ianto who was laughing with him. And it could have been, Ianto admitted to himself; Jack had asked him out this evening. He'd been the one to decline. Had he pushed Jack to do this? Was he creating the problem himself? For a moment Ianto hesitated but then he recalled the blonde from the morning. Jack hadn't needed to find her, he could have called Ianto.

Ianto was even more determined to see through his plan. The couple were now some 300 metres away walking towards the Bay. Ianto followed a good way behind, sure of their destination. He was surprised therefore when the couple took a left and headed away from the Hub. Where were they going? Ianto followed, taking particular care not to get too close. After another five minutes Jack and the woman entered a small block of flats. Must be her place, thought Ianto as he settled into another doorway to watch out the night.

A nearby clock struck one before Jack emerged from the flats. Ianto was almost asleep when the scanner alerted him and it took him a couple of moments to realise that the woman was with Jack. That didn't make sense. While he was trying to sort out that anomaly, Ianto saw a taxi stop by the couple and Jack help her in, after a long kiss. Jack gave the driver some money and, presumably, a destination and the taxi left. Jack walked across the street and for a heart-stopping minute Ianto thought he had been spotted: Jack was walking right towards him. On the pavement, only a couple of metres away from his hidden colleague, Jack stopped, breathed deeply and stretched before striding away in the direction of the Bay.

Ianto waited a good five minutes after his fright for his heart to resume its normal rhythm. He took the time to consider where Jack had taken the woman: it obviously was not her home as Ianto had assumed. The scanner showed Jack still on course for the Hub so Ianto felt it safe to emerge from his doorway. He crossed to the entrance to the flats and looked at the buzzers. All had names against them and none were familiar to him. He was about to move off when he turned back: what had been the name against Flat 4? T Wood. Could it be? Was it a Torchwood flat? He made a note of the address on a piece of paper and then started the long walk back to his car.

* * *

_So who was the woman? Should Ianto be jealous? Let me know what you think ..._


	3. Chapter 3

Wednesday morning

"You look as bad as I feel," commented Owen when he saw Ianto for the first time the next morning. "Hard night?"

"Yeah, didn't get back home 'til late."

It was 2.05 by the time he had driven home, found a parking spot and entered his flat. He had fallen into bed but despite his weariness had not slept. His brain was too active, processing all the information it had received during the day and trying to formulate a response to it. He knew he looked awful from the lack of sleep and confused thoughts.

"Know the feeling, Ianto, know the feeling," commiserated Owen, reaching for the painkillers on the shelf. "Want some?"

"No, thanks. Already taken some," Ianto lied, pouring the coffee in the mugs he'd already set up. He passed Owen his drink, "Here, you'll need this."

"I sure do. Keep them coming today, yeah?"

"Of course." Ianto followed Owen out of the kitchen area and delivered coffee to the remaining team members. He left Jack to last, as usual. "Your coffee, sir."

"Thanks, Ianto," smiled Jack, looking up. "God, what did you get up to last night? Looks like you had one hell of a time!"

"Yes, I did," Ianto responded. He could not understand why Jack looked so bright and chipper while he, Ianto, looked like death warmed up. They'd both had the same amount of sleep.

"Well, I hope it was worth it!" Jack laughed.

Ianto did not reply, just grinned ruefully and made his exit. He was able to keep to the Tourist Office for the first hours of the day and dozed off once or twice. He used the solitude to access the records and finally found that the flat Jack had visited the night before was indeed owned by Torchwood. It had been bought some years before and was categorised as a safe-house. Being curious, Ianto dug some more and discovered that there were seven such safe-houses scattered around Cardiff, all bought within the past 20 years or so. He made a note of the reference to the file holding the keys to these places and descended into the Hub.

After a relaxed lunch with the others, Ianto prepared food for the resident Weevils and for Myfanwy. He distributed the food to them, then escaped to the archives. He found the file reference he had jotted down and then located the file itself. Six sets of keys were in their places: those for the flat Jack had used were missing. He saw that Jack had signed them out the day before. So, he had gone out last night intending to pull. Thinking hard, Ianto went back to the cells and saw that the Weevils had finished their food. He set about hosing down the cells and clearing up. He had almost finished when Jack contacted him on the comms.

Wednesday afternoon

"Ianto, get up here." The voice was serious: something was wrong.

When Ianto entered the main floor of the Hub everyone was rushing about. Owen and Tosh were grabbing equipment boxes and checking their contents; Jack and Gwen were getting guns and other items from the armoury. They all had the excited look they got when danger was near.

"Ianto," said Jack, a serious expression on his face, still passing ordnance to Gwen. "There's been some Rift activity, out in Whitchurch. We're on our way. You stay here and man the fort. If we need you, we'll yell. Okay?" He was already turning to go.

"Of course," replied Ianto. He doubted if Jack heard him as he was already half-way to the door. The team came together and piled out the door leaving Ianto alone in the sudden quiet. Automatically he glanced at his watch: 16.46.

Ianto moved to his own station and checked the readings. The Rift activity was a medium to large one on the scale Tosh had devised; no wonder the others had been in a rush. There was nothing for him to do right then so he returned to the cells to put away the hose and check all was secure. Then he returned to the main floor and cleared away the debris that had collected over the past few hours. He had heard nothing from the team - they had now been gone over an hour and a half - so sitting at Tosh's workstation, he painstakingly started looking for the CCTV feed from Whitchurch to see if he could locate them

"Ianto?" It was Owen at the other end of the phone and he sounded out of breath, probably he was running.

"Yes?"

"We need the mobile containment field. You know the one I mean?"

"The one that looks like a shell?"

"That's it. Bring it here, like now!"

Ianto was already on his feet and heading to the secure archives in Jack's office. "Where are you?"

"We're on the run, after the ugliest bloody thing you've ever seen. I'll send the co-ordinates to your mobile." Owen cut the connection.

Ianto had the relevant box open and grabbed the device. He stuffed it in his pocket, stopping only to take a gun from the armoury he ran out of the Hub.

Driving through Cardiff's early evening traffic was never easy and Ianto was in a rush. He understood now why Jack so loved the SUV; its very size made it easier to push through the bottlenecks and other vehicles kept out of its way. In his own car he had none of these advantages and he fretted at the delays. By using some back streets and short cuts only a native Cardiff-boy would know, he was in Whitchurch at the co-ordinates Owen had sent in just over 20 minutes. No-one was in sight but there were signs that something had rampaged through. He slowed and crawled down the street, on a decaying industrial estate, hoping to spot them. Suddenly Toshiko appeared on his right, about 50 metres in front of him. He sped up to her and stopped the car.

"This way," she yelled and made past a derelict factory to some wasteland. Ianto followed, his gun in his hand.

The creature Owen had described as 'the ugliest bloody thing' he'd seen was cornered between two buildings. It was ugly; a sickly yellow, with three tusks and around three metres high. Its skin was almost rock-like ... and it was about to squash Jack! Ianto ran forward and thrust the containment field into Owen's waiting hands. Toshiko dived in from the right and distracted the creature just as it was about the engulf Jack. Next Gwen appeared and caught the creature's attention, diverting it from Tosh. Ianto realised that this was their tactic, to keep the creature's attention moving from one to another. He wondered how long they had been doing this; all three looked dishevelled and both Tosh and Gwen looked exhausted. Gwen was moving away from the creature when she caught her foot in a hole in the ground and went down. Immediately the creature slid towards her, faster than Ianto had thought possible. Jack darted in, trying to distract the creature but this time its concentration did not waver. It was almost on Gwen when Owen threw the containment field and it activated, trapping the creature in its blue circles.

Ianto drew breath, unaware until then that he had been holding it. He raced forward to help Gwen to her feet as Owen, Jack and Toshiko moved in on the creature. They took careful aim and fired twice each, targeting a darker patch of skin in the creature's mid-section. The shots did not all hit the mark, so they let off another couple of rounds each. This time it writhed and span round before dissolving in a burst of bright green light. The creature had disappeared.

"What the bleeding hell was that?" asked Owen, putting his gun away, panting hard.

"A Cullowpian," gasped Jack, bending forward. Like the others he was covered in sweat from distracting the creature for the past half an hour.

"And what's that when it's at home?"

"Usually, a peaceful herbivore, only interested in eating. A bit like a cow." Jack shook his head, "This one was all wrong."

"A cow!?" put in Gwen incredulously. She was leaning on Ianto's arm as she tested her ankle. "We've been chasing a cow!?"

Jack laughed, "Yeah. A cow. But like I said, this one was all wrong. It shouldn't have been interested in us at all." He looked across at her, "You okay?"

"Yes, I don't think it's broken. Maybe a slight strain." She was standing unsupported but not putting much weight on the injured ankle.

"Good. Everyone else okay?"

They all answered in the affirmative. Jack de-activated the containment field using his wrist controls, stepped forward and picked up the device. He tossed it at Ianto, "Back in storage, please."

* * *

_Felt I had to put in at least one encounter with an alien - not Torchwood without it!_


	4. Chapter 4

Wednesday evening

Gwen joined Ianto in his car for the ride back to the base. "I can't deal with Jack's driving right now," she said. She winced as she moved her ankle. "He's a bloody maniac behind the wheel."

"Yeah. Look, he's already miles ahead of us," replied Ianto, nodding to the quickly disappearing SUV in front of them. "Okay if I take my time?"

"Absolutely."

Gwen's ankle was still painful when they arrived at the base, around 19.45, and she went immediately to the medical bay for Owen to take a look at it. The others had obviously been there awhile: Toshiko was again glued to her screens and Jack was seated on the sofa behind her.

"You took your time," Jack said to Ianto, "get lost?"

"No. I thought the emergency was over." Ianto stood looking down at him. "I didn't feel the need to break the speed limit for no reason." He walked into Jack's office and returned the containment field.

"Any chance of some coffee?" came from the medical bay as he walked back past the entrance.

Ianto walked to the entrance. "Of course, Gwen. Owen?"

"Please."

"Me too," added Jack.

"And me, please," said Tosh, looking up for a moment to give him a bright smile,

Ianto made the coffees and they gathered round the workstations: Owen and Toshiko at their desks, Jack and Gwen on the sofa and Ianto standing leaning against the wall. Jack led the impromptu debriefing session while Tosh recorded what was being said to be written up later. Finally, he dismissed everyone telling them to go home and rest. They needed no more urging and Gwen, Owen and Tosh made for the exit. Ianto gathered the mugs and took them to the kitchen area before making to leave. He met Jack who was standing by the sofa.

"You look whacked," observed Jack.

"It's been a busy day." Ianto glanced at his watch: it was 20.57.

"Why don't you stay here tonight? Save you having to drive home."

"I need to get some sleep, Jack. I'm not up to a night with you."

Jack chuckled, moving over to put a hand on Ianto's shoulder. "You can sleep. I won't touch you, promise. Just crash downstairs."

Ianto looked at Jack and debated whether to stay. He was not looking forward to the drive home but could he trust Jack to let him sleep unmolested? He suddenly gave a great yawn.

"That's it, you're staying here. Go on, get some sleep." Jack pushed him towards the hatch leading to Jack's quarters. "You can use my pyjamas – if you want to," he leered.

Halfway to the hatch, Ianto looked back, "You said you'd let me sleep," he said plaintively.

"And I shall. Hustle!" He waved his hands in a 'hurry-up' motion and Ianto decided he was too tired to debate the matter any more. He headed to the bed and blessed oblivion.

* * *

_So, is Jack being nice or not? Is Ianto safe to stay in the Hub? All will be revealed._


	5. Chapter 5

_Many thanks for the lovely reviews. In this chapter, __Jack's true colours are revealed ..._

* * *

Thursday morning

"Morning, sleepy-head."

Ianto peered through bleary eyes at a fresh and obviously rested Jack. He pushed himself up and leant back against the bed head. "What time is it?" he mumbled.

"7.30. I thought you'd want to grab a shower and change before the others arrive." Jack was sitting on the bed smiling at him. "I even brought you some coffee." He waved the mug in front of Ianto. "Probably not as good as yours but it'll still help you wake up."

Ianto took the mug and had a long swig of the drink. "This is good," he said, a bit surprised.

"Praise indeed from the coffee maestro!" Jack's smile became a grin of pure pleasure. He leant over and placed a kiss on Ianto's forehead. "Up and at 'em, big boy." He got up and made for the ladder. "Help yourself to clean underwear etc." He climbed the ladder and was gone.

Ianto finished the coffee, which really was good, and then showered. Jack had been as good as his word and left Ianto alone all night. He was not sure whether to be pleased or offended. On the one hand, it proved that he could trust Jack's word. On the other, it could mean that Ianto's attraction was waning; it would have been flattering to have had to fight him off. Confused at his thoughts, Ianto got out of the shower and dressed. Taking Jack at his word he borrowed underwear, socks and a t-shirt. He took a clean shirt and tie of his own that were hanging in Jack's wardrobe, relics of a previous night spent there. His suit would have to do another day, which was not so unusual as to cause comment. He climbed the ladder and found Jack seated at his desk, reading e-mails.

"I'm hungry," he said. "I think I'll pop out and get some pastries for everyone. Anything special you'd like?"

Jack pondered. "Oh, now what shall I have? Ahh, bagel please. Cream cheese if they've got it."

"Right," said Ianto, disconcerted and thinking back only two days to his planned surprise breakfast. "Bagel it is. I won't be long." The day was mild and sunny and Ianto took his time. He debated where to get the pastries and decided to go back to the bakery: they really did have the best in this part of town. He relished the walk and found he was more at ease with himself after such a good night's sleep.

Jack's bed was surprisingly comfortable with only one person in it and he had slept deeply and well. He was still undecided how he felt about Jack's obvious dalliances with other people. The initial humiliation he had felt had faded somewhat and he was inclined to accept that Jack would never be faithful to any one person. If he accepted that fact, then surely Jack having invited him to his bed so often – 10 times he reminded himself, not counting last night – was evidence that Jack did find him special. Or was he just too readily available? He groaned to himself, realising that yet again he was back to this dilemma: did Jack think any more of him than of his other shags? That's what Ianto hoped and in the end that's what it came down to.

Shaking his head, he made a conscious effort to forget all about Jack and his peccadilloes. He entered the bakery and bought the pastries, including a bagel for Jack.

Later the same day

Ianto was running up and down to the archives all Thursday morning. First, Jack and Tosh wanted him to find some artefact which had been stored there in 1931. It took him 50 minutes to locate it and he emerged covered in dust from the alcove where it had been lying undisturbed for the past 70+ years. Having handed it over he was settling down to write the report from last night's encounter with the Cullowpian when Owen requested some medical samples from cold storage relating to a case nearly three years old. Ianto was in the refrigerated room getting them for only 10 minutes but he got chilled to the bone. Owen did not even look up when Ianto deposited the samples in the medical bay.

Feeling he needed to warm up, Ianto went up the Tourist Office and made himself a coffee. He wrapped his hands round the warm mug and was just defrosting nicely when Jack contacted him wanting yet another artefact and a couple of files. Accordingly, Ianto made a third trip to the archives and this time it took over an hour to find the right box file containing the artefact. He spent another 15 minutes searching for the other two files only to find they were already booked out to Jack. Not in the best of moods, and even dustier and chillier than before, Ianto went back to Jack's office.

"Your artefact," he said abruptly, dumping it on the desk. "You've already got the files."

Jack looked up in alarm and immediately recognised that Ianto was upset. "Thanks," he said warily. "You okay?"

"No. I've been chasing my tail all morning, up and down to the archives, and I'm cold and filthy. I'm going home to shower and change, then I'll have lunch. I may be back this afternoon." He turned on his heel and stalked out.

He heard, just as he left the office, Jack say, "I looove a masterful man." Ianto couldn't help but smile.

The reassuring peace and order of his flat calmed Ianto almost as much as the shower and change of clothes. He opened a tin of soup – cream of tomato, his favourite comfort food – for lunch and ate this with a half-stale baguette. He finished off with a yogurt that was almost out of date and washed the whole lot down with a glass of white wine. By 14.00 he was back in the Hub, relaxed and clean once again. He noted that in his absence the others had ordered pizza and he made the rounds disposing of empty boxes and collecting paper coffee cups.

"Feeling better?" asked Jack, coming upon him in the Boardroom.

"Much. Sorry I snapped."

"S'okay. And I should have checked before asking for those files. Sorry." He smiled lazily. "Though it was fun to see you so 'in charge'. Kinda like to see that side of you again." He was grinning now.

Ianto grinned back. "Well, I'm free tonight," he offered.

Jack grimaced. "Can't tonight. Got to meet a man about a dog, as the saying goes."

"It's going to take all night?" asked Ianto, wondering if perhaps this was merely an excuse. Was Jack off on the pull again?

"Could do. How about tomorrow?"

"Yeah, should be okay," responded Ianto. The green eyed monster of jealousy was tugging at his brain and he was irritated that his good mood should evaporate so quickly.

Jack moved closer and cupped Ianto's face with his hands. "Look forward to it." He kissed him gently on the lips, his tongue making a subtle entry into his mouth. "Bring Mr Masterful with you," he said, drawing away. Jack was grinning as he left the room.

Ianto's body was all fizzy from Jack's kiss but his thoughts were not pleasant. The kiss was exactly the same as the one Jack had given the blonde woman on Tuesday morning when Ianto had spotted them. How not special was that!? And what was Jack up to tonight? It sounded like he'd made arrangements this time, not just going to pick someone up in a club. Had he gone out last night while Ianto was safely tucked up in bed? These and many other thoughts span around in Ianto's head.

Slipping away to the Tourist Office - how he loved this bolthole where he could work unobserved – he accessed the CCTV for last night. He scrolled through to when he had gone to Jack's quarters to sleep. Jack was in the Hub and stayed there for just over an hour, working at his computer. He'd disappeared down the hatch to his quarters (where there was no CCTV, for which Ianto was on the whole very thankful) and emerged again after 10 minutes. He'd then left the Hub. Ianto felt a sinking feeling in his stomach; Jack had been out on the prowl again.

Ianto switched to the external CCTV records. He was not particularly good with these, certainly nothing like as expert as Toshiko, but he could find his way around if he was careful and took his time. He located Jack's exit from the Hub, using the invisible lift this time, and saw him walk towards the town. After some false moves, Ianto found Jack again, walking in the town and, by sheer good luck, saw him enter a pub. Thirty minutes later Jack emerged with a short, dark haired man and they strolled down the road. Ianto caught a back view of them from another camera as they entered an alleyway; the man had his arm round Jack's waist while Jack's arm rested on the shorter man's shoulders. Ianto could not find a better view of the alley and so only saw the two men emerge 20 minutes later; Jack was smoothing his hair and the other man looked distinctly dishevelled. They parted with a deep, penetrating kiss.

The jealousy was back full force. Jack had gone out and shagged a guy in an alley while he, Ianto, had slept. He went through the rest of the day in a daze as he batted his conflicting emotions around.

* * *

_Oh, poor Ianto! What do you think he'll do - stay or leave?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Wow, lot of reviews!! Thank you so much. I realise that some of you feel Jack is being very nasty to Ianto or that Ianto should stand up for himself a bit more. I'd just like to say that this is happening only shortly after they got together (in my universe) after Greeks Bearing Gifts. Please bear that in mind._

* * *

Thursday evening

Ianto got away from the Hub at 19.00. He was still angry when he thought of Jack with another man, though he did not know why it was so much worse than when he had been with women. Once at his flat, he changed into dark jeans and a warm top before consciously deciding to follow Jack again. After a quick meal, he made up a thermos of coffee and went out to the car. He still had the scanner he'd taken from the archives and he propped this up on the dashboard. He parked in the same place as before and settled down to wait.

At 21.04, the scanner beeped and Ianto saw that Jack was again on his way into town. Ianto was surprised that Jack went to the same club as on Tuesday and emerged, only 10 minutes later, with the same redhead. They walked close together, but quite fast, in a cold drizzle; Jack had his arm around her shoulders. They went to the same flat, the Torchwood safe house, and Ianto settled down to a damp and uncomfortable wait. At 22.47, by Ianto's watch, a taxi drew up at the kerb and Jack and the woman emerged a few moments later. Again, Jack put her into the vehicle and she left. Jack walked off back to the Hub.

Ianto gratefully made for his car and home, arriving just after 23.20. He had a lot of thinking to do. Dressed in his pyjamas, he cradled a cup of hot chocolate seated in his favourite chair. His feet were curled underneath him and he was deep in thought. He had to figure out what to do about Jack.

The clock on the mantelpiece chimed softly – half past midnight. Ianto was still sitting motionless, his chocolate drunk, and he had made a number of decisions.

The easiest was that he would not willingly forgo the pleasures of sharing Jack's bed. After losing Lisa and the horrors with the cannibals, he needed to have Jack's arms round him as often as possible. He would have been a gibbering wreck by now if it hadn't been for Jack's kindness and physical presence in his life.

With that as a starting point, he had reasoned that the remaining choice was either to accept that Jack would continue to see other people or to tackle him about it and hope he chose to give them up in favour of an exclusive relationship with him, Ianto.

The second option did not appeal. How could he ever broach the subject without telling Jack about his snooping? Jack would be furious to know he'd been followed round Cardiff. And what opportunity would there be for starting a conversatiion like that? It's not the sort of thing he could say when anyone else was around and if they were alone Jack would have other things on his mind - or so Ianto hoped. This was always assuming that he could get up the courage to tackle Jack in the first place. He also dare not say anything about a 'relationship'; Jack would run a mile.

The only logical course, therefore, was to accept that Jack had a wandering eye (and anywhere his eye went the rest of him was sure to follow). He considered the conclusion and decided that he could live with it. He didn't like it necessarily, but he was not going to snoop and check up on Jack any more. He would enjoy the time he spent with him and ignore the rest. If he was lucky, maybe Jack would come to realise that being with him was preferable to one-night stands. He would do what he could to make that a reality and in the meantime concentrate on what he had.

Having finally made his decision, he went to bed happy and slept well.

* * *

_Will Ianto stick to his decision? ..._


	7. Chapter 7

Friday

It was a wet and windy day and the Tourist Office was full of draughts. Ianto shivered behind the counter as the door opened yet again. He hoped it was not the Swedish students back; they had filled the place and dripped water onto his newly cleaned floor.

"Morning, Ianto," said Toshiko. She had been at an IT exhibition and was arriving very late for her; it was nearly midday.

"Good morning. Did you enjoy the exhibition?"

"Very much. They're way behind us, of course, but I picked up a couple of leaflets about some new telecoms that would be useful. Do you know if there's any money still in the budget?"

Ianto frowned. "There's not much left. But you know Jack, if you say it would be beneficial he'll buy it anyway." He paused, then mused, "I sometimes wonder why we have a budget."

"We never paid any attention to it before you came. Jack likes to see you get hot and bothered making it balance," Toshiko giggled. "He loves the budget meetings when you two are holed up in the Board Room. He makes bets with us about how long it'll be before you walk out in a huff."

Ianto mouth dropped open. "What!?" he asked incredulous.

She giggled again, this time at his expression. "Uh huh. I'd better get downstairs." She leant over and pressed the release for the Hub door. "See you later."

"Um, yes," he managed. He was astounded. He knew that Jack played fast and loose with the money allocated to them by the Treasury but had had no idea that it had all been a joke, a source of amusement to all and sundry. He'd show him next time.

He was still in the Tourist Office when the pizzas he'd ordered for lunch arrived. He took them down to the Conference Room and everyone gathered there to eat. Gwen was having her second day off, ostensibly recovering from her ankle injury but probably just glad of a couple of days at home, so it was just the four of them round the table. Owen told a disgusting story about a decomposing body, found after two weeks in the River Thames, that he had had to deal with when he'd been a medical student. Jack took that as a challenge and came up with an even more stomach-churning tale that put Tosh off her meal for good. She went back to her desk and Owen and Jack fought over who should finish her pizza. Ianto left them to it.

The afternoon was quiet and Ianto was pleased finally to complete the report on the Cullowpian incident. He was up to date with his filing, the Weevils and other guests in the cells had been fed and cleaned and Myfanwy was not due another meal until tomorrow. The Tourist Office floor had been washed yet again and the rain had stopped. He was content. Owen made a quick getaway at 17.00: he was off on Saturday and wanted a early start to his few hours of freedom. Ianto made coffee for himself, Toshiko and Jack. Tosh took hers at her desk, she was anxious to make up for the morning's work she had missed.

"Your coffee sir," said Ianto, placing the mug in front of Jack.

"Thanks. Going to sit and drink yours with me?" he asked, looking up hopefully.

"Yes, okay." He sat down in the visitor's chair. "Did you have a chance to look at the request from UNIT?" It was common for UNIT to ask for the loan of artefacts from time to time. Jack was usually wary, but this time he seemed relaxed about it.

"I'm happy for them to have this one but we need to make sure we get it back. You okay to liaise with them?"

"Yes, no problem. I'll get onto it now."

"There's no need to do it now!" admonished Jack. "Make them wait 'til Monday at least." He took a sip of his coffee and sighed contentedly. "Ah, this is a good way to end the week. Coffee and a chat with someone good to look at." He smiled at Ianto, "Are you still okay to stay tonight?"

"Yes, I'd like that." Ianto was looking forward to a steamy sex session that would make him forget all the doubts and uncertainties of the past few days. He shifted in his chair as his body responded to the expectation.

"Looks like you are," smirked Jack. "Do you want to eat? We could go now or wait 'til later?"

Ianto considered this; he liked the idea of dinner as well as the sex. It made the evening feel more like a date. "Now, while everywhere is still quiet."

"Okay. How about the bistro round the corner?" He glanced at his watch. "It's nearly six. Shall we say 15 minutes?"

"Right." Ianto got up and took the mug from Jack's hand, making sure their fingers touched.

* * *

_Well Ianto seems happier ... Final chapter coming soon._


	8. Chapter 8

_The final chapter!!_

* * *

Friday night

Ianto pulled himself off Jack and rolled onto his back. Both men were breathing heavily and sweat ran off them soaking the sheets. Jack shifted slightly, making more room for Ianto. After five minutes, their breathing had returned to normal and Ianto lifted Jack's left arm and curled underneath, resting his head on the older man's shoulder. He was thoroughly and pleasantly exhausted.

The night had been a success from start to finish. The meal had been good and when they returned to the Hub Toshiko had made a strategic exit so they had had the place to themselves. Ianto had made coffee and Jack had put on an DVD and they'd settled on the sofa to watch it. Less than halfway into the movie, wandering hands had drawn their attention away from the screen and they had started on the night's pleasures. A quick move to Jack's quarters when most of their clothes had been removed meant they had fallen into bed ready to indulge in whatever fantasy turned them on. At one point, Jack had insisted that Ianto 'be masterful' and he had happily obliged.

"Ianto, you still awake?"

"Umm."

Jack chuckled, "You sound like the cat that got the cream."

"I think I did."

They lay in silence for a while until Jack got up and went to the bathroom to clean up a little. Ianto lay on his back, contented. On his return to the bed, Jack lay back and took Ianto's right hand and held it to his chest. "Ianto, why have you been following me around?" he asked a few minutes later.

"What?" Ianto asked, still too caught up in the aftermath of their lovemaking to realise the significance of what he was being asked.

"Why did you follow me on Tuesday and again last night? And why have you been checking my movements on the CCTV?" Jack's voice was calm and pleasant but Ianto was suddenly alarmed – and afraid.

"I don't know what you mean," he managed to answer.

"Don't lie to me, Ianto."

"I'm not -," he thought better of completing the denial. He bit his lip thinking frantically. How did Jack know? What should he say? Common sense told him that it would be better to be honest. "I saw you, on Tuesday morning. Seeing a girl out of the Hub."

"And?" Jack was still calm. He was stroking Ianto's hand and arm.

"I was jealous."

"And?"

"I wanted to know if you'd, well, if you'd -"

"Slept with her?" prompted Jack.

"Yes."

"And when you found I had?"

"I was even more jealous." Ianto was wholly uncomfortable, picking his words carefully. Saying it out loud made his actions sound underhand. He was thoroughly ashamed of himself and could not find words to justify what he had done.

"And following me? What was that in aid of?

"I needed to know if it was a one-off." Ianto paused and then decided that caution would only get him into more difficulties. "I know I have no claim on you, Jack, I accept that but I thought I meant something to you. You made me feel that. And I was humiliated and upset and needed to know if you picked people up all the time. So yes, I followed you and I saw you with the redhead and checked the CCTV and saw the guy on Wednesday. But I've decided that it's okay, that I can share you. I just want to have nights like this. I can't give you up and as long as you want me, I'll be here." He stopped, breathless.

Jack was silent for a long moment. "I was raised to different standards, Ianto, and I see nothing shameful in satisfying my needs whenever and however I wish. I thought that was clear from the outset."

"It was," Ianto admitted. "Like I said, I know I have no right to want you to myself, but I couldn't help myself; it's how I felt. I've had time to think about it and you're right. Of course you can do as you please. Just don't say we can't ever be together again." He turned his head to look at Jack but his face was unreadable. "Please."

"You're here now. Do you really think you would be if I was going to dump you?"

"Umm, I don't know," he admitted.

"Well, I'm not. Besides, you're telling the truth and I always admire that."

Ianto felt relief flood him; Jack was not going to dump him! It gave him confidence to question further. "How do you know it's the truth? And how did you know I was following you?"

"If you want to lie to someone, never let them hold your hand," he held up his own which still grasped Ianto's tightly. "Pulses race when you tell lies and after an initial flurry yours has stayed constant. As to the rest, I know everything!" he grinned, looking at Ianto for the first time.

"Is that true, about pulses? I didn't know."

"Which is another reason why I believe you. You need some lessons in being sneaky."

Ianto had more or less recovered from his fright and was now curious. He turned and looked at Jack. "But how did you know I was following you? I stayed well out of sight."

"Do you remember what I said to Mary, the alien Tosh got involved with? That I'm curious when friends start to act strangely? Well, seeing you hare off from the Hub on Tuesday morning was enough to set me thinking. So I watched you. I saw you take the scanner – which I want back in archives before you leave – and I saw you waiting in your car."

"Hold on. You saw me on Tuesday morning?"

"Yep. I was sorry when you threw away the bagels."

"You followed me?!"

"I wanted to know what was going on. I thought seeing the girl, Pat I think her name was, might have been the cause." Jack paused, "I didn't want to upset you and I was worried about you." It rather surprised him that it had affected him that way and even now he wasn't sure what it meant. He wasn't falling for Ianto, was he?

"Why didn't you say something to me? I've been going through hell these past few days!"

"I thought about it and decided you needed to think things through for yourself. I hoped you'd come to me. I had no idea you'd do the whole private eye thing. Watching me from cars, stealing scanners, dogging my footsteps."

"How did you see me in the car? You never looked my way when you were walking into town."

Jack chuckled. "We have CCTV, remember? I saw you leaving your friend in the pub and then later in the car."

"You ran rings around me," he said resignedly. A thought struck him, "I thought you'd spotted me outside the flat, on Tuesday, when you walked towards me. Did you know I was there?"

"Yes. Kate and I watched you for a while; you looked really miserable in that doorway. I almost asked you to join us." He laughed at the look on Ianto's face. "No, not for a threesome. Kate's a contact. She's with the city council which is why I needed the safe house. She has details of an operation somewhere close by that looks dubious. I got the locations last night."

"I've been such an idiot," Ianto confessed.

"A bit of a one. You should have just talked to me. We could have settled this without all the amateur snooping."

Ianto lay back on the bed and sighed. "Are we all right now?" he asked quietly.

"That's up to you. I enjoy your company, Ianto, and you're a joy in the sack. Fresh and inventive, a rare combination. But I'll never be exclusive; I will see other people." Jack paused, "If you can live with that then I don't see a problem."

"I can accept that," he replied. Some of Jack was better than none.

ooOoo

Epilogue

Six months later, which included the time away with The Doctor when he'd suffered at the hands of The Master, Jack had changed his mind. Ianto now filled his thoughts constantly and he had not looked at anyone else let alone slept with them. He still refused to acknowledge that this new feeling was love but Ianto knew it was and he was content; he had made the right choice. Agreeing to share Jack had resulting in having all of him.

* * *

_So, too gooey at the end?_


End file.
